The Greatest Time of the Year
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Two ex lovers reunite during the greatest time of the year, Christmas. Rated M for a reason Niley One Shot


The Greatest Time of the Year Niley Rated R One-Shot

Miley's POV

I slammed the door of my apartment as soon as I walked in. I was beyond furious my boyfriend Avan Jogia had just broke up with me on Christmas Eve. Who did he think he was? For God sake I am Miley freaking Cyrus. Oh but he is so gonna regret it, well now that I'm single again maybe I could pay my ex boyfriend Nick Jonas a visit. I smirked as I grabbed my coat and walked to my car driving off to his place.

Nick's POV

It's Christmas Eve and instead of enjoying myself at Joe's party, here I am at home thinking about none other than my ex girlfriend Miley Cyrus. Those beautiful blue eyes that hypnotize me every time that I see them, or how about her tanned legs that seem to long forever and her new image suits her very well since it shows her perfect curves at the right places. Great just thinking about her makes me hard, oh God how I which to have here and make love to her until dawn, but that's not gonna happen since she's now dating that Nickelodeon dude whatever his name is, so my only other option that I have since I can't have her is picture her while I masturbate, but just when I about to take my pants off I hear the doorbell ring. I guess this has to wait; I stand up and opened the door making my eyes go wide and my mouth to hang open since I couldn't believe who was standing there at the door.

Miley's POV

I bet that my Nicky was thinking about me because I couldn't help to look at the tent that his pants had form. (Yes he's all mine, so Selena, Nicole, Samantha or any other girl better stay away from my man). I walked into his place since he was shocked well better yet surprised to see me there and hadn't said a single word to me. After a few minutes, I whispered in his ear

"Hey Nicky", making him snap out of his trance.

Nick's POV

I turned to her, checking her out in the process. Damn she was even more beautiful than the last time I saw which was for my 18th birthday. When I finally realized that she really was here at my house, I asked

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at me and bit her lip. God was she trying to kill me, but I guess she was because instead of answering my question she crashed her lips into mine. It took me a while till I started kissing back and as I did I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me into the couch. Okay I think that I know where she's taking this, and apparently I was getting my Christmas wish after all. We continue making out until air became necessary, so I had to pull away forcefully and that's when I remember that she had a boyfriend. I immediately got off her and stood up.

Normal POV

Nick looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he repeated once again.

Miley hesitated for a while thinking if she should tell him the partial reason why she was there in his house. She took a deep breath and said "I miss you… a lot."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you with your new boyfriend?"

She sighed. "He broke up with me today." Miley closed her eyes afraid of his reaction.

Nick started to feel the anger build up. The only reason she was there was because he was her rebound once again. It happened when her relationship with Justin ended, well sort of, but it did happened when she broke up with Liam and it was happening once again. He looked at her and said "So I am your rebound?"

Miley quickly shake her head, she hated when Nick thought so low of her. Yeah is true that she went to him when her relationship with Liam ended, but she wanted him before she even thought of breaking up with Liam in the first place and she wanted him now as well. "I really do miss you, Nick", she whispered.

Nick laugh without humor, "Really?, Look Miley if I'm going to be just your sex toy, the door is over there."

She stepped closer to him as she took her jacket off. She wasn't planning on leaving; she was planning on proving to Nick that she really misses him and loves him with everything in her and what better way of giving him the pleasure that he needs during the greatest time of the year. "I love you Nick, even if you don't believe me", she whispered in his ear.

Nick closed his eyes feeling her hot breath on his neck. He knew she was telling the truth. He opened his eyes watching her shred her clothes off, one piece at a time making his eyes fill of lust, passion, hunger and most definitely the love that he felt for this brunette beauty. In one swift motion he had her in his arms before she was completely naked he crashed his lips into a passionate kiss as they made their way up the staircase to his bedroom. As soon as they were in his bedroom he threw her into his king sized bed hovering over her petite body.

"I want you so bad", he whispered.

"I'm yours", she moaned huskily in his ear.

He took a moment to take all her beauty in before unclasping her bra and letting it fall off her body. Nick lick his lips involuntary, he wanted her bad and now and didn't waste no time on doing it. The 18th year old teenage boy, well man let his hormones take over and took her left breast into his watering mouth sucking and licking it making the beauty gasp in pleasure.

She was breathing heavily. She could feel the wetness building up in between her thighs. Nick was definitely the only man who could make her horny after he was the only guy who could touch her intimately and the only one who she wanted.

"Oh Nick", she moaned as he kept playing with her boobs. There wasn't a better sensation like this.

Nick kept teasing her by sucking on her pink and hardened nipples, but before he could something else she flipped them over so she was now on top.

He smirked up at her, "I thought you were enjoying that."

"I was", she said as she travel her hands under his shirt, feeling his sexy abs. She took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. "You know you have the sexiest abs, I have ever seemed", she said huskily.

"What about Liam's?" Nick asked.

She grinned. "Yours are way sexier", she said as she left wet kisses all over his well toned chest down to his pants line. She unbuckles his pants and pulls them off making her lick her lips as she feels his already harden cock. She smirks up at him, "You also have the biggest dick, I have ever seemed." She laughed at her own comment being that Nick is the only guy whom she has ever seen bare naked and he had a sexy body.

Nick groaned in pleasure as he felt her hands on his throbbing member. This girl definitely knew how to pleasure a guy. "Mmm…" he moaned. His moans got louder as the blue eyed beauty let a trail of wet kisses up and down his cock while caressing his balls.

Miley was enjoying herself knowing that she was the only girl who could make Nick hard. She knew that even when Nick had his "needs" when dating Selena he preferred to masturbate or simply take a shower before making love to Gomez. After hearing him groaned in pleasure, she whispered "Scream my name baby" and then she took him into her mouth. She sucked and lick up and down his huge cock while playing with his balls.

Nick in the other hand kept moaning her name over and over again. Soon he was shooting his tasty cum down her throat. Miley being the good girl she is swallowed it all and then sat on his member kissing him roughly and passionately biting his lip in the process making Nick groaned in pleasure once again.

"Did you like that baby", Miley asked with a smirk.

Nick grinned, "Of course I did; you get better and better each time."

"Good", was all that she replied as she started to ride him.

Nick put his hands on her waist while enjoying the sight of her breast bouncing up and down. "Oh Miley", he moaned over and over. After some minutes past he flipped them, he couldn't wait to be inside her. Miley smirked at him as she said, "Make me yours, Nicholas." Hearing her say his full name was a big turn on for him. Just like she did, Nick was going to pleasure until say no more. He first sucked on her sweet spot marking his territory, then he played with her nipples some more, next he let butterflies kisses down her flat stomach making his way to her panties. As soon as he reached them, he took them off in a swift rapid motion.

He admired her womanhood. Miley was definitely the most gorgeous girl he has ever seem and she was all his. He left wet kisses down her thighs before attacking her wet pussy with his tongue. He move his tongue up and down her clit, sucking and licking then he stick his tongue inside her wet hole making her moan loudly. When he was sure that Miley was close to her orgasm he stuck three fingers inside of her making her gasp and shiver in pleasure.

Miley cummed all over his hand, she open her eyes to see him licking her juices off his fingers. She sat up and attacked her lips hungrily tasting herself in his mouth. Nick lay her back down in his bed and thrust into her without any further hesitation.

"Oh Nick", Miley moaned.

Nick kept a steady pace at first before increasing it.

"Nick, faster and harder…" Miley moaned.

He thrust into her deeper and deeper with each thrust. "Oh Miley, you feel so- He was interrupted by a loud scream.

"I almost there… I'm gonna cum soon" Miley screamed out in pleasure.

"Scream my name", Nick whisper in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Nicholaaassss!" Miley screamed loudly as she reached her climax.

"Mileyyyy!" Nick screamed as he also reached his climax. Their juices exploding into each other making his room smell of their sex.

Nick rolled off Miley lying next to her while trying to catch his breath. Miley snuggle into him kissing his bare chest in the process. Nick wrapped his arms around her not wanting her to leave his side if were for him, he would stop the time and stay like that forever. After a few minutes of silence they heard the clock strut midnight.

Miley smiled at him, "Merry Christmas Nicholas".

"Merry Christmas Miley", Nick replied while unwrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not gonna leave Nick", she said. She looked up at him, "I came to stay if you want me too" she said hopeful and truthfully.

Nick smiled wide, "Does that mean that you're mine?" he asked.

Miley nodded and smirked, "I just showed you didn't I" she replied.

He laughs and says, "This is definitely the greatest time of the year."

"You got that right" she said as she got on top of him kissing him hungrily.

Nick rolled them over so he was on top and said, "Seems like someone didn't get enough." He laughed and soon their previous actions were being repeated over and over till they said no more.

The End


End file.
